


Of Sound Mind

by Fox_Bones



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Bones/pseuds/Fox_Bones
Summary: Despite his lunacy, Dimitri is caught in sudden panic upon his professors sudden disappearance.Idk man, I'm just getting more into writing. This is more so for practice then anything else.





	Of Sound Mind

Low, raspy growls emitted from strained vocal cords. With thick, warm streams trailing down stringy blonde locks, wild eyes soon examined the area. A messy sight for sure. Rubble littered the ground for as far as the eye reached. Corpses laid both atop the cement and wood, while some crushed under it, having either been crushed in death, or caught up in life. Though there was one missing. A missing piece that made his heart race. Letting out desperate, unrecognizable grunts the man started to roughly dig around the scene, blue eyes staring desperately at every inch around him.  
"Oi..." Seeming unmoved by the familiar voice, the prince continued to scrape and dig in the dirt and rubble. Like a lowly dog. "Boar!" Roughly kicking a small piece of the wall, the concrete roughly hit into Dimitri's side. The sudden impact started him, causing the blue caped man to stumble onto the rumble covered floor. With a nasty sneer, the deranged man glared to the swordsman in front of him, the navy haired man narrowing his eyes. "She's not here." After such a simple statement, the man held up a roughly crafted, bone familiar sword. One that rang quite familiar to the boar minded man. With haste, Dimitri stood from his position, rushing over to Felix. It didn't take long till the collar of his ripped up and stained school uniform to be bundled up in the prince's fist. "What did you do?!" Expression now scrunched in disgust, the swordsman furrowed his brow. "I didn't do anything. It's the professor who did something." With a swift movement, the man swatted the blonde's arm away from him, grip still tight on the relic. "She's disappeared. I thought I should tell you before to sand you hands down digging in dirt piles like some staving dog."  
Turning to walk away, the injured prince simply watched. Disappeared. The professor... no, Byleth. She'd disappeared. Little did present Dimitri know, this would be the most he'd know for years to come. An excruciatingly painful number of years. "Is... there anything she left!? Anything at all!" Despite pausing, Felix spoke naught a word. It was soon he started back out, and left the battle area. Leaving the blonde to do nothing but wallow.


End file.
